I Love My Younger Sister, Deal With IT!
by sheri'no'kyutto
Summary: NAtsume and MIkan are siblings. But what if Natsume loves her more than that and he wanted to have Mikan as a lover, not as a sister loyal to her twin. Full summary inside...


Ne! Good day everyone, this is my first fanfic….**This story is based on the famous manga **_**Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wu Suru.**_ I was inspired by my friends to join here. Actually I am the one who introduce this site to them. And most of all, Gakuen Alice. I guess it's also my fault why they became addicted to this anime…. Everyday at school they would always talk about the stories they read here…. I hope you'll enjoy this, it took time for me to register here. I don't know why, maybe this site hates me….

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, only this story. All other rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

Summary:

Natsume and his twin sister Mikan used to be very close as children but lately Natsume has grown colder toward Mikan and is always eager to stay away from her. Mikan was confused by Natsume's attitude. Actually Natsume is in love with Mikan and that forbidden love is causing Natsume sleepless nights since he and Mikan are sharing the same room with bunk beds. Natsume tried to ease his intense desire for Mikan by bedding Mikan's best friend. He had even applied to attend a boarding school in another city to take him far away from Mikan. Natsume lost his resolve to stay quiet about his feelings when Mikan started to talk about having a boyfriend and going on dates. Now Natsume want to have his little sister and he confessed. Mikan loves her big brother and wanted them to stay together, so Mikan is willing to anything to keep them together. But Natsume wanted to have Mikan as a lover, not as a sister loyal to her twin.

**Chapter One:**

**Nightly Thoughts (First Kiss)**

Laying in his dark room, Natsume found himself unable to put himself to sleep once again. He could not get his thoughts off of _**her **_same thing as always… How long would he be in agony by the thoughts of _**her **_angelicface, _**her**_warm voice, _**her**_everlasting smile and cheerful spirit? Running his fingers through his moist hair, he sighed and stood up to get the view of the girl resting soundly up in their double-deck bed. He'd always been in love with her, the only girl that captured him, who always makes him happy, the light of his life and his only_** sister. **_Yes, the only girl whom he wants to be with is his own sister, his _**twin sister**_.

He quickly turned back over to avoid the sight that made him sick and walked out onto his balcony. The fresh scent of the cold breeze in the morning air, blew across his face. He had to leave for class within a few hours and he knew that he would never fall back asleep, not after such a dream again. His thoughts were chained again to _**her **_and only her.

**Natsume's POV…**

Of all why her, why I always think about her?

How come I fell for her?

Why did fate let me suffer like this?

Why can't I be with her?

When did I become obsessed to her?

_**Normal POV….**_

He shook his head and wanted to cry, knowing it was not right and never will become one. That flaxen angel deserved more. _**She**_needed a man who could give _**her**_everything _**she**_deserved. It's wrong because they're siblings. It's not just they're parents but Mikan as well who will suffer for it. _**She**_ doesn't have to come to the darkness she doesn't even have to see. He will only be a burden to her. _**She**_needed to be free from the restraints of a sinful, stubborn, an asset of darkness man like him. _**She**_didn't need him.

And, with that last thought, he decided to come back to his sleep even though he knew; he will never fell asleep again. He slowly laid and positioned himself to get some sleep when he felt something beside him or someone. He slowly lifted the blanket that's covering it, to his surprise it was Mikan, sleeping soundly as ever. He could feel his heartbeat goes rapidly it's as if something was going after it. What made him nervous more is when Mikan unconsciously clang herself to him only wearing her nightgown that takes all her curves. Natsume could fell all his hair in the nape stood up. Then he came up to a decision to prevent him from doing a sinful thing.

" Oi! Baka wake up !!!" he shook her up.

" Oi! Little girl, you're drooling all over my pillow" still no response from her.

Natsume shook her harder but she was still locked asleep. Natsume stared at her sleeping form.

"_She was beautiful even she's asleep, she's like a falling angel that is overqualified to enter heaven. Those white rosy cheeks that can melt one man's heart, her lovely auburn hair, her cute little nose that made her like a little girl, her red lips that looks delicious. Oh! Kami-sami I will bet everything just to taste those sweet lips of her. Wait---" _Natsume snapped out from his thought.

He hurriedly stood up from the bed, and now sitting on it's edge..

"What was I'm thinking…. ??? This is too much.." he said to himself lowering his voice so that he will not disturbed the girl beside him. He sighed and turned on his left side to get a view of his love, he caressed her cheeks gently not wanting to wake her up…

"Ne! Mikan, I know this is wrong but forgive me.." then he closed his eyes and slowly but gently kissed her on the lips not wasting every detail of it and how nice the kiss was. In his thoughts "_ I never knew that she was as sweet like this, if only time would stop at this moment, I don't want to stop this but I must before I lose control of myself" _Gently he lifted his head and opened his eyesto get a glimpse of her but to his surprise something snaked around his neck and pulled him to her only to lock their lips in a sweet and almost passionate kiss. He smirk at the thought that Mikan was dreaming of kissing but to whom…. ???

Angry, disappointed, hurt, jealous, he stood up harshly not minding if he could wake her up. When he was out of the bed, someone pulled his shirt making him stop for a minute, Mikan still unconscious of what she is doing, pulled him closer to her. Natsume tried to struggle when, he accidentally applied to much force that made them fell to the floor in an awkward position. Mikan on top of him, her brassier almost worn out, revealing her cleavage, this made Natsume more nervous as ever. Her body crashes his, he could feel her warm, the warm he had always been dreaming of. He snapped his perverted off and tried to think how can he get out of that situation.

"Polka, wake up! You're so big !!!! You're crashing me!!" he shouted loud enough that only Mikan can heard and not to disturb their parents. "Oi! Monster , I can't breath get off me…. !!!"

Slowly Mikan's eyes tried to open, still digesting all what's happening and trying to turn on all her senses. When she realized her awkward position…

"KyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaHHHHH !!!! you pervert !!!!" she shouted as she hurridly stood up and hid behind her blankets.

"Who you calling a pervert snorlax??? Natsume replied getting pissed off by her. Who would not be she shouted him near his ears at that time… He just sits on the floor shaking his swollen-damaged eardrum.

"Natsume, what are you trying to do with me? You have no mercy when it comes to your perverted businesses" cried Mikan.

"Baka! You fell down to me" lied Natsume not wanting her to know that it was her who's being the pervert one even in her dreams. With this thought he let go of a small smirk, which is visible for Mikan to see.

"What are smirking there jerk?" a red vein pumped out in her forehead.

"Hn.."

"Now, your ignoring me, baka hentai" she was getting more pissed off.

"Whatever !!!" was his only reply and stood up heading to the bathroom.

"Ne! Natsume-kun I never thought that when it comes to your perverted things, you have no mercy even to **your own SISTER, I mean your TWIN SISTER.**" Mikan said calmly trying to get into his nerves by emphasizing the words, which are in bold letters.

Those words echoed Natsume's mind, he harshly closed the door leaving the proud Mikan for succeeding to get in his nerves.

**(Poor Natsume, if only the baka knew what his going through)**

_**After a couple of hours….**_

The two got their selves ready for school. Natsume on the other hand still affected on Mikan's words making him ignore her even in their drive to school. This made Mikan worried on him.

_**To be continued…..**_

**I'm not really good at this but I hope you like it…**


End file.
